


Cisza

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i miasto już na dobre ucichło, i nikt nikogo nie mógł błagać o pomoc.❞





	Cisza

Niewiarygodnym okazało się to, jak łatwo dało się zniewolić cały Paryż. Nie paskudnym zapachem, nie bronią, nie strzałami, które zamiast miłości wytwarzały w ludziach nienawiść, a najzwyklejszą ciszą. Nikt w Paryżu nie mógł się odezwać, a więc nikt nie mógł wołać o pomoc; o przybycie bohaterów, a i oni bez swych głosów stali się kompletnie bezużyteczni, zaszyci gdzieś w ciemnych ulicach.

W świecie bez głosu, gdzie nawet psy nie mogły szczekać, koty miauczeć, a uderzenia butów o podłogę nie niosło za sobą żadnego dźwięku, Czarny Kot myślał, że oszaleje. Wiedział, że oszaleje. Cholera, każda część jego ciała była pewna zbliżającego się końca.

Podkulony, przerażony i zmęczony chciał jedynie przemienić się, odwrócić transformacje i zaszyć gdzieś w domu; chciał ten jeden raz nie być bohaterem i zostawić wszystko w rękach pozostałych paryskich gwiazd. Chciał zniknąć tak, jak kilka godzin temu zrobiła to Biedronka. Chciał uderzać z frustracji w ściany i słuchać, jak te wydają najróżniejsze odgłosy, ale wiedział, że teraz, nawet gdyby rozwalił całe ściany, nic by nie usłyszał. Cisza zżerała każdy odgłos.

A kiedy zapragnął znaleźć się chociaż na drugim końcu Paryża, dłoń pochwyciła go i oczy, które niegdyś patrzyły na niego ufnie, teraz wywiercały w nim dziurę. Pierwszy raz od wielu godzin usłyszał głos. Nie. Wróć. Milion głosów przemawiających w tym samym czasie. W ten sam, pełen rozbawienia, sposób.

— To trochę problematyczne, ale kot zawsze się w końcu znajdzie.

Tysiące śmiechów wydarły się na zewnątrz, przez Lukę. Świat zawirował i pierścień opuścił palec Adriena, a coś nieprzyjemnego i lodowatego dotknęło czubka jego głowy i wszystko, wszystko było z tym nie tak.


End file.
